Becoming a Huntsman
by fimlover66
Summary: This is the story of a transmale named Tech starting his training at Beacon Academy and the bonds that we will make with his peers. and the shenanigans they get into.
1. Chapter 1

I had long awaited the day, the day I leave my conservative family in Atlas to train to become a huntsman at Beacon academy. why am I going to a school in all the when I could go to one in Atlas? The answer is simple yet complicated: gender. I am transgender. Atlas' school is merged with its military so it would not be trans friendly; not that Beacon would be much better, transgender is a relatively new idea in public's eyes. I myself only found that label two years ago.

My parents took me to the airport, where I'd go on a plane to vale where I would take an airship to beacon. my stuff had been shipped ahead of time.

I arrived at Beacon and along with all the other freshman I made my way to the assembly hall for the opening speech made by the headmaster Professor Ozpin himself. I stayed by myself during that speech along with the rest of that day reading a sci fi novel. That night all the students, regardless of gender, were to spend the night in sleeping bags in one large room. There was no set division of genders, though a boy side and a girl side naturally developed, I knew that that would happen so I set up in the middle of the room, and resumed reading.

The next morning all of the freshman gathered on the edge of a cliff overlooking a forest, we were all told to stand on the metal launch pad squares imbedded in the ground.

Once everyone was there and properly placed Professor Ozpin began to talk: "For years you have been trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put an end to your confusion." Glynda took over. "Each of you will be given teammates ... Today."

Professor Ozpin took over once more, "These teammates will be with you fro the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin took over once more. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, l make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Any questions?" The way he asked that made it seem like no question would be answered so we all held our tongues. He nodded slightly before telling us to take our positions.

I was propelled of the landing pad into the forest, from observing the angle the launch pads that already flung some of my classmates, along with the wind speed I was able to position myself making it so I would land in a thick grove of trees that would allow me to safely land with minimal effort.

I landed in the location that I had chose and was able to use my boe staff to hook on to branches and slide off of them decreasing my descent rate to a safe velocity, allowing me to land on my feet without a problem. I saw no one nearby so I proceeded to retrieve the artifact, figuring that I'd have to run into someone along the way. And I did, after approximately six and a half minutes of walking. He was a turtle faunus, very rare, "Hello," my new partner said, as he proceeded to bow slightly, "My name Turquoise, what's yours?"

"I'm Tech," I responded extending my hand, he grasp my hand with a strong grip.

"Tech, that's a very interesting name for a girl."

"it's not a girls name," I a nervous smile crossed my face, "I choose that name when I realized that I am a boy not a girl-" I was interrupted by my new teammate drawing one of his swords. I had mentally prepared myself for hundreds of negative responses but drawing one's weapon was one that even I didn't think of. "I can assure you that my gender may be confusing and different, but that's no reason to attack-" Turquoise jumped up and sliced a ursa behind me.

"Don't worry Tech, I would never hurt anyone over something like this."His smile was warm and genuine as he slid his sword back into its sheath. "I don't quite understand it, but I will respect it. Let's go to the temple." And with that he headed off farther into the forest.

 _That went surprisingly well_ , I thought as I walked with him through the forest.

The walk was quite and rather uneventful, we came across a few more grimm, none of them were very strong.

This looks like the place," Turquoise said as we arrived at what looks to be a ruin.

The ruin is a circle in the ground decoratively paved with large stones. The farther half has most of a curved wall standing. Near the circumference of the circle there were multiple pillars. On the pillars there were different stones, for the most part there were two of each stone, some of the pillars were empty, I assume that other pairs have already retrieved them.

"How about this one?" Turquoise asked as he picked up an amethyst stone. The other amatest stone seemed to have already been taken.

"Sounds good, let's head back," I responded. The walk back was as uneventful as the walk there.

We spent the time until the team announcement ceremony, sitting under a tree, its shade kept off most of the summer heat. We discovered that we both share the love of reading. We also both enjoy sci-fi fantasy novels so we discussed different books, and then we read independently. I'm glad I was partnered up with Turquoise, I can only hope I'll be as happy with my other two teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

This story is about a transgender individual so I will be using words terms that are not that well known outside of the community. So instead of interrupting the story at the beginning of each chapter I will give you a list of words and definitions if you are familiar with trans terms skip to **Story starts here**

 **Vocab list**

 _Dead name_ \- a trans person's birth name, a name that they no longer go by. Trans people do NOT want others to know what it is for various reasons.

 _Misgendered_ \- being referred to as the wrong gender, such as someone using the wrong pronouns or referring to someone that does not identify as male sir or gentleman, or someone that does not identify as female miss or lady

 _Pronouns_ \- he/him/his or they/them/their/ or she/her/hers

 _Binder_ \- an article of clothing worn under the close that compresses a transgender person's breasts, making them flatter. It compresses the breasts so much one should wear it for a really long time, sleep in it or exercise in it.

 _Dysphoric_ \- feeling Uncomfortable about how your gender does not aline with what you're being referred to/ your body.

 _Un-validated_ \- resulting from a situation where a trans person is made to feel that they are not their real gender

 **Story starts here**

Turquoise, two people that I didn't know were ushered on stage and told to stand in a particular order.

"Turquoise Mona, Rust Angels, Tangerine Cisten, Lavender Zuccone," Ozpin announced. I cringed and hung my head in shame and discomfort as they referred to me by my birth name, Lavender. I knew that they would use it, that's what I'm registered in the school data base was, and I knew that I would be misgendered, I'm far from being able to pass as male, but I thought that the other students wouldn't know my dead name, so they would at least call me by my preferred name.

"You have all chosen the amethyst gem stone; from this day you will work together as... team TRTL. led by... Turquoise Mona."

"Lavender?" Turquoise questioned as we left the stage.

"Please, never. call me that. Ever. It's my old girl name. My name is Tech." I responded still upset about being called by my dead name in front of the whole income class.

We were each given a room key, a copy of our class schedule, and we were told our room number, and that our stuff and new uniforms were already in our room. I cringed when she said uniform, because uniforms are gender specific and the female one is _always_ a dress or skirt...

we proceeded to spend the next half an hour searching for said room. In our defense, it's a very large campus and Rust refused to ask anyone for directions, and would get angry when ever anyone even suggested it.

This is going to be difficult four years having to deal with him all the time, though I have to admit he does have a rather attractive body..

Let me clear something up, gender identification and sexual orientation are not related, I am a gay trans man, meaning I'm attracted to other men.

Once we finally made it to our room, Tangerine asked me a question, "hey Lav! How does it feel to be the only girl living in a small dorm room with three guys?"

This question was a perfect segway into bringing up my gender, which is a very awkward thing to bring up. "I'm not a girl," I stated, "I'm what's called transgender, meaning I identify as a man, despite being assigned female at birth. And my name isn't Lavender, it's Tech."

There was a moment of silence as Tangerine and Rust processed what I had told them.

Rust was the first "That just isn't fucking natural, a girls a girl and a boys a boy, though I will call Tech, that's a cool name, your other name's lame like this guys," he pointed to Tangerine.

"Hey!" Tangerine responded, "a lot of people think my name is a perfect fit for my personality!" he glared at Rust, for a second then turned back to me. "I think it's really cool being transgender! I mean, imagine knowing what it's like to be both a boy and a girl that would be awesome!You're a guy but you know how a girl's mind works! You're a boy now, does that mean you want to be called he instead of she."

"That is correct Tangerine, about the pronouns, that is, but, I do not know what it's like to be a girl, I know all of the standards and norms forced upon girls but I had never actually been a girl, the workings of a woman's mind is a much of a mystery to me as it is to you" I responded, thinking I summed it up pretty well.

Rust was about to make another comment, but was stopped by Turquoise, "why don't we get to our room and go to sleep it's getting quite late."

Everyone agreed and we found our room in silence.

In each corner of the room there are beds dressers and boxes, labeled with each of our names. I opened the top draw of the dresser, and found the uniform I'm supposed to wear. And just as I had feared it had a skirt. This is going to be extremely humiliating and un-validating. Maybe I can talk to the headmaster and ask to exchange it for the male uniform. I found the overnight bag I had the previous night and went into the bathroom to change. I was feeling very dysphoric about the uniforms and the use of my birth name. I didn't even take off my binder before I went to sleep, even though I knew it was a bad idea. After I went straight to bed, our first class tomorrow doesn't start until ten, so they'll be plenty of time to unpack and get to know my teammates in the morning.


End file.
